


Волшебные омеги

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [10]
Category: Blacksad, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Casual Sex, Crossover, F/M, Furry, Het, Hot Sex, Lust, Magic, OOC / Out of Character, Omega Verse, PWP, Romance, Sex Magic, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Они встретились в «Слепой свинье», чтобы испытать тонкости вязки маггловским альфой волшебной омеги.
Relationships: John Blacksad/Queenie Goldstein
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Волшебные омеги

**Author's Note:**

> Фурри, есть элементы характерного для эпохи расизма, ООС Куинни Гольдштейн. Перевес кроссовера в сторону вселенной Блэксада.

Блэксад, альфа-кот, сидел в «Слепой свинье» и пил виски, тихо ненавидя себя. Сегодня он потерял клиентку. Чертовски хорошую клиентку. Мисс Перигрин Пиггс была шикарной, немножко полной омегой-свинкой. Полнота красила девушку, делая её невинной и душераздирающе сексуальной в этой её аккуратной чистоте. Пожалуй, его сердце вновь растаяло после Натальи. Впервые за все это время он не побоялся раскрыться омеге, не побоялся разницы их социальных статусов и его главной проблемы — цвета кожи. Как оказалось, в её мире это не было главной проблемой. Его настоящий враг был несокрушим; Блэксад знал, что он ему не по зубам. Он был чудовищно силен, и осознание собственного бессилия выкручивало руки. Его врагом была сама магия. 

Еще совсем недавно он даже не знал, что это такое. Был обычным детективом, уличным котом. А теперь сидел в кабаке для волшебников, пил «Старый Огден» и оплакивал погибшую возлюбленную-волшебницу. Сюрреализм какой-то. 

— Не угостите ли омегу, сэр? — Блэксад обернулся и увидел роскошную блондинку в розовом платье. 

— Да, мисс...

— Голдштейн. Куинни Голдштейн. Так вы потеряли возлюбленную? — чудесная кошечка лукаво улыбнулась, глядя на ошарашенного собеседника. — Я легилимент, мистер Блэксад. Вы, магглы, называете это чтением мыслей. Кто-то из вас утверждает, что мы определяем мысли по запаху. 

Она довольна хихикнула и повела элегантным носиком, а в паху Блэксада потяжелело. Он сглотнул вязкую слюну.

— Виски для омеги, — скомандовал он бармену, а кошечка только мягко кивнула, подтверждая заказ. 

— Так вы страдаете, мистер Блэксад? Ваша возлюбленная по нашим меркам была преступницей. И дело даже не в том, что она спала с маггловским гангстером. Дело в другом. 

Блэксад и сам все это сознавал. Красотка Пиггс понимала мужчин и виртуозно ими манипулировала. Она не просто была любовницей Джонни Гольфиста, не просто состояла в сексуальной связи с магглом, что уже было дико по их меркам. Она была распространителем. Джон не знал, были ли наркотики у волшебников раньше — были, скорее всего, какие-то свои, — но Перигрин настроила поставку маггловских в волшебный мир. Вот что было ужасно. 

— Джон, могу же я так к вам обращаться? — Блэксад кивнул. — Мисс Пиггс преступница, казнь в комнате она заслужила. Из-за неё в наш мир попал кокаин. Знаете, Джон, волшебство — это работа в измененном состоянии сознания. Когда сознание изменяется еще больше под воздействием веществ, волшебник превращается в неуправляемое чудовище. А если это подросток? Вот что ужасно! 

Блэксад понимал это и сам, но сердцу не прикажешь. Мисс Пиггс успела запасть ему в душу. А вот тело... Похоже, оно готово было жить дальше. Альфий инстинкт перебороть было сложно. Вкрадчивый девичий голос пробуждал жаркую, черную, удушливую волну. 

Мисс Голдштейн залпом выпила свой виски и приблизилась к Джону вплотную. 

— Мистер Блэксад, вы же настоящий альфа. Хотите узнать, что такое связь с волшебной омегой? — она наклонилась к его уху и мягко укусила за самый кончик. По телу прошла волна. И хотя член не встал, узел в основании сразу же раздулся. Так странно: с маггловскими омегами, что девочками, что мальчиками, такого никогда не было. Жалко, с мисс Пиггс у него ничего не случилось. 

— Да, — прошептал Блэксад. Мисс Голдштейн поднялась и протянула руку. Пространство вокруг вспыхнуло, и Блэксад задохнулся, а уже через минуту оказался в маленькой комнатке на верхнем этаже небольшого старого колониального домика где-то на окраине Нью-Йорка. Откуда-то издалека слышались странные звуки, по помещению летала метелка и стирала пыль. Блэксад завороженно смотрел на это. Но мисс Голдштейн оторвала его от созерцания — взяла за руку и потянула в спальню. Это ощущение контакта с ее рукой давало Блэксаду больше уверенности. Мисс Голдштейн подтолкнула его к двери, он нажал на ручку и вошел. Эта комнатка была намного меньше, но такой же уютной. Виднелись две довольно широкие кровати, и Джон замер, не зная, к какой идти.

— Моя сестра, альфа Пропертина, сейчас на задании аврората — это наша полиция. Ее не будет до утра, — прошептала мисс Голдштейн на ухо и вновь укусила. И словно демон вселился в Блэксада. Он зарычал, повернулся, подхватил омегу на руки и понес к кровати.

Сознание — или разум, или трезвость — словно покинуло его. Он не знал, совершенно не понимал, что с ним происходит. И эта омега явно не текла, просто она была особенной. Блэксад стянул с себя рубашку и брюки, оставшись лишь в трусах, майке и носках. Он одевался и выглядел как любой альфа, мужчина, но здесь и сейчас он ощущал свою серость, обычность. Казалось, он просто черный дворовый кот. 

— Джон, — прошептала, буквально промяукала на грани слышимости кошечка. И Блэксад кинулся к ней, на нее. Он вылизывал буквально все ее тело, одурманенный страстью, желанием; его темная кожа и ее белая элегантно сочетались, а сам Джон не мог надышаться. Аромат Куинни был совершенно иным, не таким, как у маггловских омег. Тонкая нотка черемши и мяты. — Джон!

Куинни громко застонала, взмахнула рукой с зажатой в ней палочкой, и оставшаяся на них одежда исчезла. Потом она согнула ноги в коленях и широко их развела. Джон замер. Ее гладкий хвостик бил из стороны в сторону, грудь тяжело вздымалась, а ушки дрожали. И этот сложный аромат — наверное, так пахла магия. 

Джон трепетно опустился на нее снова и погладил по животу, его руки скользили по бокам, по талии, пока не добрались до попки. Раздался звонкий шлепок, Куинни громко и томно застонала, завозилась под ним. Блэксад приподнялся на локтях, позволяя белоснежной кошке перевернуться.

— Ну же, Джон! — простонала она, укладываясь на живот, широко разводя ноги и слегка приподнимая попку. — Бери меня, Джон! Ты же альфа! 

Ее «петля» блестела от смазки, и белесая жидкость — с той самой смесью омежьего аромата и капли мяты с черемшой — путалась в шерсти. Дышать стало разом тяжелее и слаще. Узел в основании члена уже раздулся, и Джон не мог больше терпеть. 

— Ах! А! Джон! — выдохнула кошка, и Джон поспешил покрыть ее. Ему раньше казалось, что вот такой секс, не лицом к лицу, недопустим, он возвращает их к дикой природе и отнимает цивилизованность. Но сейчас он ощущал свою животную суть в полной мере и гордился ею. Куинни делала все, чтобы он ощущал себя «настоящим альфой». Она стонала, скулила, терлась своим лоном об него, вздыхала и из раза в раз просила, чтобы он был жестче, сильнее, мощнее. И каждый раз отзывчиво соглашалась. 

Куинни скулила на одной ноте уже минуту. Джон остановился, хмыкнул и все-таки направил свой член в кошечку. Один длинный, быстрый, сильный толчок, и он легко вошел в ее лоно. А дальше... Дальше он уже ничего не видел, не сознавал и не помнил. Была какая-то вспышка, и он ощущал потоки энергии, а еще двигался очень старательно, чтобы удовлетворить волшебную кошечку, но что происходит — не понимал. Словно восприятие исказилось, словно зрение отключилось. 

Джон не знал, сколько времени прошло, он даже не ощутил его, только вскоре Куинни вскрикнула, выгнулась в пояснице, и ее «петля» плотно зажала в себе узел Джона. И только тогда кот облегченно выдохнул. Оргазм настиг его, хотя это не было похоже на удовольствие, скорее, с него словно камень свалился. Джон лежал, тяжело дышал и плотно прижимал к себе Куинни. А та только довольно мурлыкала. 

— Это была магия! — прошептала она на ухо. — Она проявила себя во время секса. Тебе понравилось?

Джон не знал, понравилось ли ему, но был однозначно уверен, что никогда больше этого не повторит.


End file.
